A dragon adventure
by StoriTim
Summary: My life changes completely after a wish came true. Want to know how? Read the story :P
1. Chapter 1

I was a lonely college student. I had nobody. I was sad and miserable. My life cycle was something like this: wake up, have breakfast and shower, go to college, get back, do my homework and go to bed right after dinner. I worked to get money to pay for college. Life went back and forth and I am sure I would have gone crazy about 2 years ago if it wasn't my imagination keeping me up. Ever since I had a really hot dream about a she-dragon I could not stop imagining about her. I wanted to see her so much that when I saw a falling star one day, I wished I could. I knew it was impossible and that I had made a very, very dumb wish. Then again, all wishes were dumb because if you want something you have to work for it. And so, very disappointed, I returned home and went to bed, thinking that my wish was never going to come true. With that in mind, I drifted into sleep. Little did I know what a surprise was waiting for me.

I woke up on the next morning realizing that I was late for college I quickly prepared and just as I was about to leave I peeked at the time and date and then it hit me: I wasn't late for college because we didn't have college. The 1 month vacation had begun. I quickly unpacked and just dropped on my bed, thinking how I was going to spend this vacation. I usually would have gone to work, but this month I didn't feel like it at all, which was concerning but not too much since I had some money left. So I decided to play some videogames on my PC. I spent 3 days playing without sleeping at all. I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't help it. I probably would have kept playing on and on and on, but a power cut came out of the blue. I was confused as the last power cut I had was more than a year ago, but I thought that the world is somehow trying to protect me from raging since I was losing at that moment. I am not the type of person that will rage about losing a game though, so I got even more confused, but then I decided to go to sleep and think about it in the morning. I went to bed and just I was about to drift in sleep, I heard a low growling sound. This scared me so much I was about to call the police. Then my rational thought kicked in and I concluded that it will be very dumb if I called the police since I had been playing videogames for 3 days and it was probably my mind just re-producing the horror content in the horror games. So I just ignored the growl and went back to trying to fall asleep. But the sound was heard again, supported by a touch on my shoulder. I was petrified but still turned over to see what it was. I was met by something with a pair of glowing blue eyes blue skin, and an open mouth full of sharp teeth. It scared me even more (if that was even possible). Then the thing came closer and I realized it was the she-dragon from my dream. That completely turned everything around. I now tried to touch her and in the try I almost lost my arm. Someone wasn't in very good mood. She opened her mouth and tried to eat me. I accidentally touched her upper jaw in my try to defend myself. And then something happened. I guess I somehow shared my dream with her because we went through it as spectators. Back in real life I was very exhausted and collapsed onto my bed defenselessly. I thought it was my end but when I looked up I was her. She was like frozen. And then very slowly she closed her mouth. I was so relieved to see that. And then I heard a voice, gentle like silk, in my head.

"Soooo…. you have had a hot dream about me?", she said.  
"Yes… were you actually going to eat me if you hadn't seen it?", I asked.  
"Probably. But don't be mad, please."  
"I am not mad. I am just scared. I don't think I can trust you.", I told her.  
"Then what can I do to make you trust me again?", she asked.  
"Why are you even trying… Umm…. What is your name?"  
"Haven't you figured it out yet?"  
"No."  
"Ok then let me help you. Can you think of a precious stone that has the colour of my eyes and skin?", she asked.  
"Sapphire?"  
"Good. Now turn it into a female name."  
"Saphira? YOU are Saphira? But where is…?"  
"Eragon? We split up for a bit when I am in heat."  
"I see. So that's why you were going to kill me? Because you were in heat? And how did you even get in here, Saphira?"  
"To be honest, I am not sure. I am certain in one thing though. I want to fulfill your dream. Just give me a chance.", she said in her most erotic voice.  
"Even if I gave you a chance, you still are…"  
"Too big to fit you? Don't worry, I can fix that. You have to trust me. Open your mouth and close your eyes. It will only take a second."

I do what Saphira said and I feel a small drop of something very sweet go down my throat.

"What was that, Saphira?"  
"Some of my dragon serum. It will turn you into a dragon but first you will have to sleep for 24 hours."  
"Why so much time?"  
"Ohhhh, someone is excited."  
"Answer me, Saphi."  
"I like that name. Ok, fine I will answer you just because you called me Saphi. So, there are so many types of dragon serum and all of them do something different. The one I gave you is the best one as it will allow you to have full control over your dragon body. And why do you even care? You will be sleeping anyways."  
"Saphi…. I'm getting sleepy."  
"Good. I will take you to my cave. And don't worry, I'll keep you save with my life though I don't think anyone will be attacking us anytime soon."  
"Ok then. Good night, Saphi."  
"Good night, little one."

"God, these are gonna be the longest 24 hours in my life", Saphira thinks as I fall into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, dear viewers. I realised I hadn't put a disclaimer soooo:  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one, though I would give everything to own Saphira *winks***

 **Author's note: I know I am a new author and almost nobody knows my stories, but I would to see some reviews by my viewers. I tolerate everything except flaming. If you have a critique about my story then say it politely so I can understand what is wrong and fix it. Also, this story is rated M for obvious reasons. Don't like the story, don't read it. And for the people who do decide to read it, please review. And so, without any further delay, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

I wake up on the next day with a mild headache.

"Saphira? What is going on?"  
"You awake, little one? "  
"Yea, I thought you could tell."  
"Well this is bad."  
"Why, Saphi?"  
"You should have been sleeping for at least one more hour."  
"Does that have to do with my headache?"  
"You have a headache? This just got way worse."  
"What is going on?"  
"I believe your body is trying to reject the dragon serum. Added together with the fact it's so late…."  
"Saphira… I don't like where this is going."  
"Well you shouldn't. Because I believe you are facing a live-death situation."  
"WHAT? I AM…."  
"Calm down, little one. I won't let you die. There is a solution. Though I don't know if you will like it or not."  
"I don't care if I will like it or not, I want to live!"  
"Ok, ok, don't worry. Now, follow me into the depths of the cave."

We arrive at a warm room, the floor covered in sand and in the middle there was a lake with crystal clear waters, which seemed to get its warmness by a volcano.

"WOW! This is beautiful, Saphi."  
"I know. Now, the next part is a bit embarrassing. Take off your clothes and submerge yourself in the lake."  
"Ummmm…"  
"Do you want to live?"  
"Ok fine I will. But don't look please."  
"Ok. I will turn around."  
"Thanks, Saphi."

I submerge into the warm water and stay there for ten minutes until I hear Saphira's voice.

"Now get out of the lake. The next part is going to be at least 100 more times embarrassing than before"  
"And why is that?"  
"Let me show you.", Saphira says, while some of the scales on her chest re-positioned themselves, revealing her breasts.  
"Saphi….."  
"I know, you are embarrassed and you don't want to suck off my breasts. Trust me, I don't want to show them to anyone but I'm doing it for you because my milk will save your life. Now get to sucking milk. You will enjoy it more than anything you have enjoyed in your life."

Saphira lied onto her back, moving just a little bit so that her breasts started jiggling. I couldn't help but latch onto her left nipple and suck off of it while playing with her other breast. She moaned and you could tell she got turned on because both of her breasts quickly became very hard and her crotch area released the most beautiful smell ever. I gave her the questioning look and she immediately gave me the "We'll get there later; for now keep sucking" look. I stopped wondering because her milk was sweet like sugar and I didn't need anything else. I would have sucked forever but I heard her voice.

"You should've had enough. Would you mind releasing my breasts?"

I stopped with a sad expression on my face.

"Don't worry little one. I have a surprise for you. Your transformation is now complete and you are still alive."  
"Thank you so much, Saphira. I can't think of a way to thank you enough."  
"I can. Transform into a dragon. You'll be able to return to your human form at any time."  
"But how do I do that?"  
"What, transform? Easy. Just think about how you transform into a dragon and you will do it"

I concentrate and imagine what it would be like to turn into a dragon. And just as if it was following orders, my body began reshaping and the transformation was soon complete. The changes were stunning. I was now a dragon with red scales and I was a bit taller than Saphira. You could tell she was surprised. I guess she had expected me to be shorter than her.

"Well, you look amazing, love."  
"Thanks, Saphi."  
"Now, remember that look I gave you earlier?"  
"The "We'll get there later" look?"  
"Wow, I'm surprised you got its meaning. Anyway, now is that later.", she said as the scales in her crotch area re-positioned themselves, revealing her lower lips.  
"Now, don't hurry; take your time to turn me on because we both will enjoy it.", she said.

But I didn't wait. I just couldn't. Saphira moaned as I plunged my tongue, which was long about 3 feet, in her pussy. She started moaning faster and more intensely as my tongue explored the depths of her vagina, gaining incredible momentum and thrusting in and out at speeds only a dragon could reach. I was going so fast I could already feel Saphira's precum. She soon came, launching an incredible amount of her dragon love juices, all of which went down my throat. It had a mixture of a bitter and a sweet taste. I leaned forward, kissing her and letting her taste her own cum.

"Mmmm… I never even thought I tasted so good.", said Saphira, breathing in and out heavily.  
"Neither did I but now we both know it, right?", I asked.  
"Yea… Hey. HEY!", said Saphira while roaring to attract my attention.  
"What?"  
"Is there something concerning you? If there is you should tell me so we can find a solution."  
"Oh, it was nothing, Saphi… I was just wondering if you would like to taste my cum."  
"I would, but… I am so tired… just like you were yesterday. I'm going to go to sleep. I hope you don't mind, love."  
"No, I don't. Get your rest, Saphi.", I said while ordering my body to turn back into human.

I then feel something like a switch flipping in my dragon body, which returned me back into my human form. I put my clothes back on. Saphira is already ready to go to sleep. I gently push her wing. She lifts it up, letting me fit between her belly and her wing. She then wraps her tail around me and covers me with her wing.

"Good night, Saphi."  
"Good night, little one."

We both then fall into sleep, thinking what we are going to do tomorrow.

* * *

 **As I said earlier, please review so I know what you want and create it. With that said, enjoy your time and have an awesome morning/day/night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one, though I would give everything to own Saphira *winks***

 **Author's note: Come on people. I know I am new here, but this is ridiculous. Not even a single review. I would like to receive some polite reviews so I know if the story is ok or not and if not, what should I change. You don't need a profile to write a review and it only takes a minute or two. But without further delay, enjoy Chapter 3.**

 **P.S. This story is rated M for obvious reasons, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

I wake up on the next morning, waking up Saphira with my now active mind.

"Saphi? You awake?"  
"Yes. Would you like to continue from where we left it yesterday?", I heard her silky voice in my head.  
"You bet I do!", I answered.

Saphira lifted her wing to let me come out.

"Should I turn into a dragon?"  
"I think you should. Dragons have more enhanced sensors than humans."  
"Ok.", I say as I take off my clothes and turn into a dragon, "Now, what should I do?", I ask.  
"Well, you haven't tried sucking from my breasts as a dragon, so I suggest you do that now. My milk will taste much sweeter since you will be tasting it with your dragon tongue.", she said as her breasts appeared.

I latched on her right nipple while playing with her left breast, which turned her on almost immediately. She started moaning as I started sucking some milk from her breast. Saphira was right – it tasted much sweeter. I had almost sucked all of the milk in her breasts when I heard her voice echoing in my head.

"Hey! If you keep it up like that I won't have enough for myself."  
"Wait… You drink from your own milk?"  
"Of course. Every dragoness does it. Why shouldn't I do it too?"  
"Ok, but now what do I do?"  
"Take away my virginity. Please."  
"Are you sure about it? Once I take it away you won't be able to get it back."  
"I am. But before you do that, deepthroat me. Please."  
"As you wish, Saphi.", I said as I ordered my dragon body to reveal my cock.

I felt my scales move and make room for my throbbing cock, which was about 6 feet long and 7 inches thick. Saphira opened her mouth. I slowly pushed the cock in until all 6 feet were in her throat. I slowly started thrusting in and out. Saphira's crotch released the smell, which meant she was completely turned on, which made my cock even harder (if that was even possible). I quickly gained momentum and started ramming her throat. I could already feel my precum so I started ramming even faster, which made Saphira gasp in pleasure. I pulled my cock almost all the way out when I felt my cum being launched so Saphira could taste it and not just gulp it down.

"Mmmm... you taste good... Maybe better than I do.", said Saphira while giggling.  
"Thanks. Now what do I do, Saphi?"  
"You know what to do.", said Saphira with the most erotic voice I had ever heard.  
"Are you sure about it?"  
"Yes, I am. I told you once already.", she said as her scales moved and cleared the way to her lower lips.

I slowly pushed my cock in her pussy until I felt a barrier.

"What do I do now, Saphi?"  
"Ram against the barrier for about 20 seconds, then pull all the way out and ram all the way back in. That should break the it."

I did exactly what Saphira said and when I rammed my cock back in, she screamed in pure pain. I also felt blood drip down my cock. I immediately stopped pushing in.

"Saphira? Are you ok?",I asked.  
"I'll be fine. Don't stop ramming, please. It really hurts if you don't ram."

I kept ramming in and out and after about 10 seconds Saphira's cries of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure.

"Saphi?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Dragons have magic, right?"  
"Yea. Why?"  
"Can you put a spell a against pregnancy on yourself?"  
"Oh. It was put on long before you took my virginity. Don't worry. I'm not getting pregnant any time soon. Now keep ramming."  
"As you wish, Saphi."

I rammed her so hard that I felt my precum after about 15 seconds. With one final thrust I poked through her cervix and hit the back of her womb, which caused her to cry again, only this time in pleasure. That final thrust also made me launch my cum. I also thrust a little bit in and out to help my cum get out. Multiple cum shots were launched, causing Saphira's climax, which made her gasp in pleasure. There was so much cum that it couldn't fit in Saphira's womb, so it sprayed out and made a decent-sized puddle. We both lied on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Saphi?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"That was amazing."  
"I'm glad you liked it."  
"I would like to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Can we do it again?"  
"What do you think?", giggled Saphira while spreading her legs.

I smiled. It wasn't even beginning to get dark outside so we had plenty of time left before we had to go to sleep. This was going to be a very pleasant day.

* * *

 **As I said in the beggining, please review (no flaming though) so I know what to do because I do have a few ideas left but they are not much. With that said, enjoy your time and have an awesome morning/day/evening/night.**


End file.
